Violated
by Ayuuki-chan
Summary: It's amazing how you could feel so violated in one night knowing you can't be saved. RxR


**Violated**

**Pairing: **Haru x Yamamoto... probably.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Obviously.

_This is the first time I'm doing anything with such a tragic theme in mind. I didn't know I could think of something so...dark. In all honesty, I didn't know what to think about this when I thought of it. If any of you don't know how to react after reading this, mind telling me what you're thinking at least?_

* * *

The day had gone by as usual. Fifteen-year old Miura Haru had just tutored the boys at Tsuna-san's house because they had a test to study for the next few days. Now, Haru's heading back home alone despite Yamamoto's offer to walk her because it was late already.

As she was walking down the dark and lonely street, she felt some sort of uneasiness wash over her.

A pair of eyes was watching her from the shadows. She knows it.

_'Haru... Haru should call somebody after all...' _she got her phone and dialed the number she knew all too well.

The ringing went on for a few seconds and then the other side answered.

_"Hello?"_ she heaved a sigh of relief but still pouted a little. She expected to hear Tsuna's voice but instead heard the Rain guardian's soothing bubbly voice. _'I guess he still hasn't left Tsuna's house yet.'_

"Uhmm, Yamamoto-san... Where's Tsuna-san? Never mind... I'm so sorry for calling so soon after the review... It's just that Haru's a bit scared now... I feel like I'm being followed..." her voice quivering from the slight sense of insecurity.

Yamamoto was silent for a while then she could hear shuffling from the other side. _"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."_

She thought for a while and answered, "Two blocks--" Then the hands came out of the darkness and covered her mouth. She was struggling and squirming as much as she could as her phone fell on the floor. Yamamoto frantic voice could be heard faintly from the ground_ "Haru? Haru?! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" _

Tears were rolling down her face as the hand kept covering her small mouth. She was scared. More than scared. She was _terrified_.

Fear shook her even more when two other men came out of the unlit alley, realization slowly but surely dawning on her. They were wearing dark shirts with jeans. Tattoo's were everywhere on them and they smelled of cigarettes. One of them came up to her face and touched her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears kept falling.

The other man picked up her phone murmured a slurred bye bye to Yamamoto before he dropped the phone on the ground and crushed it under his booted foot. Seeing the pieces of what's left of her phone, destroyed what little hope of being saved she had left.

She heard them sniggering as she felt her consciousness slip from her.

_'Yamamoto-san...'_

* * *

_-Beep beep beep beep-_

Yamamoto gaped at the phone incredulously. He tried mouthing her name but couldn't even make out a sound. He was too shocked with anger to even think. He heard the voices of Tsuna and his family eating in the next room.

Without a second thought he dashed out the house grabbing his jacket, and passing by surprised family members.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Nana asked hurriedly at her son's frenetic friend.

Reborn, who was at the table beside Tsuna talking to Gokudera, was thinking of whatever could have gotten Yamamoto so anxious.

_'Yamamoto...'_

He ran around searching for any sign on where Haru could be and at last found her phone lying crushed on the ground. He looked around but found nothing. Calm fear and rage coursed through him as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and prepared to call everyone to start a search party.

"Haru... please, please be safe..." he silently whispered to the night sky.

* * *

When Haru woke up it was already early morning. She felt so numb, cold, and confused.

She listlessly looked at the room she was in without getting up. No one was in sight... She was alone...

A small shaft of light came from the dirtied white curtains. Filth and dust were everywhere and empty alcohol bottles were strewn across the rough ground. She also saw clothes on the lying around._ 'Clothes..?'_

_'Where... Where am I?' _she thought while her head kept throbbing. She quickly realized that she was drugged.

Alarms were ringing off in her head and she tried to sit up as fast as she could, the scarce blanket falling off her skin. She instantly felt the freezing air around her. She looked down and immediately felt the lack of clothes on her body.

Her eyes turned wide as she fathomed the reasons. She felt like she was in a living nightmare. Slowly, her body shook uncontrollably while she tried to calm her self down in vain by hugging herself. Tears fell on to the mattress with memories she was happy she could not recall. Still, she knows what happened while she had been spared from remembering anything that night.

She had been violated.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. Will be updated soon I hope. Initially, this was supposed to be a one shot but I found out that it wouldn't fit at all. So wait for update soon 'kay?**

**Those who will review shall receive a Tsuna and or Haru plushie :D**


End file.
